xerolabsfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 7: The Final Test Pt. 2
Sypnosis The Final Survivors must face the final test. And Xero's sentence to Nika is revealed. "The Dead Don't Stay Dead" Plot (short) Graham patches up Kyle. Unfortunately, Kyle had lost his left eye. Kyle got up, and the group walk into the test. They are suddenly in a church. The numbers 1843 litter the church. The Priest stood there. He said,"You may now kiss the bride." Paris and Audrey looked at Brady. Audrey made Brady choose. Brady looked at Audrey, knowing that she was his love. But they didn't know each other, and Paris and Brady got to know each other more. Graham tapped his shoes. "It's just a damn kiss." Brady leaned over and gave a heartfelt kiss... to Paris. Audrey started sobbing, and she wanted to quit even more. After they passed the Lava Bridge, they were put into a room. There were two doors. LEAVE or STAY. Brady reached for the STAY door. "Obviously we are all going to STAY." Audrey reached for the LEAVE door. Graham looked at Audrey. "Don't be so stupid. You've made it this far." Audrey's tears made her tremble."I-I can't." Kyle grabbed her hand. "No. You CAN do this." Audrey finally rejoined the group. Brady became sad. They went up into another room, and there stood Renegade X. He had two stones at either side of him. He spoke, "God of Olympus, God of War, give me my sword back, I've come this far." The Sword of Ares gleamed before Renegade. Renegade X grabbed it. Paris rushed over. "That's my sword." The Sword Of Ares spoke to Paris, saying he needed to be with Epic. Paris became confused, but Renegade X took off his mask, and Epic stood there, alive. Everyone reconciled with Epic. Epic said he needed to be somewhere. And wished them good luck. Epic teleported away. They went up and there it stood. The Death Machine. If a subject got killed in the machine, they were able to revive a previous subject. Graham fell on the floor. "Not more death. Please." Brady said that Graham should die, so they could revive Nika or Frodo. Kyle defended Graham. As the group fought, Audrey went into the Machine and slammed the door. She started closing her eyes, crying and smiling. "Choose Frodo." The Machine activated, and the Machine asked for a name. Brady glared at Graham. "Ni-!" Paris slammed down Brady, and slammed the Machine. The Machine turned off, and Audrey flew out. "W-what?" Paris pulled Brady, Graham tried to help. Kyle attempted to as well, but he got hit. They threw Brady in. Brady looked around and saw the sign. "TRAP" Brady tried to warn them. Audrey didn't see because her eyes were closed. Audrey told them not to do it. Brady balled up. Graham's hand was on the lever, but he spared Brady's life. They didn't gas anyone and moved up. There were doors, and they all went through. Mutant Frodo stood there. And jumped after them. Audrey got lost and cornered in the doors. Frodo leaped and feasted on Audrey. Paris screamed for her, and the other Subjects jumped into the portal. Survivors * Graham * Kyle * Brady * Paris